


be quiet

by gasmask



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmask/pseuds/gasmask
Summary: A lack of response displeased Dimitri.





	be quiet

**Author's Note:**

> dimitri/felix. that's it, that's all i have to say. thank you.

“You have to be quiet, Felix.”

Dimitri's voice was calm and low and velvety smooth and Felix _hated_ every syllable that rolled off of that royal tongue, as though they were on a nature hike and not in the middle of an empty classroom while class was in session next door. The walls at Garreg Mach were thick, but they didn't swallow _every_ sound. Sometimes Felix even wondered whether the thick stone slabs actually made noises travel even farther than normally.

Apparently the lack of response displeased Dimitri. He withdrew slowly and Felix clenched instinctively around that heated flesh slowly dragging over his rim. Then, without any warning, Dimitri pushed forward again, shoving Felix hard against the table and making its legs scrape over the cold stone floor. Felix let out a pathetic yelp as panic and arousal hit him at the same time. His cock throbbed between his legs and he was sure that he was making a mess of the wooden surface below him.

“_Shhh_,” Dimitri soothed. He rolled his hips in a way that had the blunt of his tip drag right over Felix's prostate. It made Felix whimper and grit his teeth, but it didn't help. The noises he made were audible and only amplified by the high ceiling and tall stone walls.

He felt Dimitri's hand run through his hair in an almost affectionate manner, before it moved to the back of his head, then lower, towards his nape. Long, slender fingers gripped at Felix's neck. He drew in a breath that bordered on a wheeze. The sudden possessive grip had arousal rush through him like the fiery hot blade of a knife driven into flesh. The sensation went straight between his legs and made his thighs tremble with the effort to hold himself upright. Dimitri seemed to feel it, as the fingers of his other hand gripped harder at Felix's hip. He was sure there would be bruises tomorrow. There were _always_ bruises when Dimitri was done with him.

“Do you want the Professor to hear, Felix?” Dimitri asked and the smile was audible in his voice as he began to move. Felix made a choked noise in response, then bit his lower lip, only for his mouth to be pried open by another pitiful moan. Dimitri was stronger than he looked and Felix was acutely aware of this, but it was even worse now. He was a force in the bedroom, strong and unrelenting and with stamina that made Felix pale in comparison.

His body was already covered with a sheen of sweat, the muscles in his thighs ached with exertion and the slow and deep back and forth drag of Dimitri's cock made him feel raw and open. He wanted to cum so badly but Dimitri just wouldn't let him. He kept toying with him, with his arousal and his inability to keep quiet the longer they went on.

Dimitri pushed him forward again, even harder this time around, and again the desk was moved by a few inches. A pathetic moan clawed its way out of Felix's throat. It was louder this time, louder than any of the noises from before, even.

His heart slammed against the inside of his rib cage. There had to be a sudden quiet on the other side of that wall. He could almost see it before his mind's eye. Byleth, pausing in whatever they were talking about, expressionless eyes darting around the room before excusing themselves to find out just what was going on in the other room. The thought of their teacher seeing him like this, bent over the table, arms tied behind his back, Dimitri's hand on his neck while the prince himself was balls deep inside him.. It made Felix shudder and his cock dripped with arousal.

“Oh, Felix,” Dimitri mumbled behind him. His fingers squeezed just lightly at Felix's neck, but it was enough to make Felix's breath hitch. “I keep telling you to be quiet, don't I? But you just won't listen.”

Another harsh thrust. Felix groaned through gritted teeth. His toes curled in his boots as he clenched around Dimitri's cock.

“Be a good boy, Felix,” he heard the prince say. Felix almost missed it over the harsh sound of skin slapping against skin.

“Yes,” his voice was hoarse and barely audible, but somehow he managed the get out that single word. It was enough for Dimitri to let out a chuckle. It should have sounded mean or degrading, but there was a strange fondness to it that made the corners of Felix's mouth curve into the barest hint of a smile.

He would be _so very good_ for Dimitri.


End file.
